


Fell In Love With A Boy

by killajokejosie



Series: The Letters I Write [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explanations, Falling In Love, Jim Moriarty has a heart, Letters, Love, M/M, Made For Each Other, Madness, POV Jim Moriarty, Possessive Jim, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty writes a letter to his new infant child upon realizing that his relationship is unconventional and cause for alarm among the family of the man he loves in order to assure himself and the growing child that everything will be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell In Love With A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> American, betaless humanoid writing to break the block.
> 
> Also, I've never paired Jim and Sherlock...or even read any of the many works...I just think that Andrew Scott is fantastic in his portrayal. That is all.

_Pride is in the conquer._ Pride is in the accomplishments. The ones that happen not because someone wanted you to, but because you were able are always much more gratifying. Every day I conquer. Every day I accomplish something more incredible than anything the world has to offer. Every day I find the right combination to take down the most elegant cheekbones in the business. The thrill of it, it desperately excites me to the core.

Gold flecks in pools of blues, greens, and grays. The eyes of the porcelain white beauty in the long wool coat are every bit as marvelous as they were the first time I laid eyes on them. I noticed them second, only to his lips. Lord knows that I would do just about anything for those lips to form that wonderful, rare smile. A trait I hope you are so lucky to inherit. He is much prettier than I, that much is clear.

It sounded crazy at first, but there is not anything quite so lovely as the detective. I fancy him a caped crusader in some ways, a glorious jazz singer in others. Either way I find he takes my breath away, constantly.

Some times, you meet someone who is so much like you, and yet, so different that they change the path that your life was on. Changed you, forever. Love like that is incredibly hard to come by. I like to think the love that I share with him to be that way. I like to think it is good enough to share.

Oh, how I do love him and his marvelous brain? Almost more than I loved breaking him down and destroying his reputation. We make far better lovers than we ever did enemies. I was simply playing a part in the very beginning, funny how it came true.

I knew I loved that man from the moment he came to rescue your silly godfather, John Watson, from that pool where I intended to kill him. It has been so long since then. Almost too long for me to recall exact details. It is fascinating, if anything. I do know that I should have made an effort to make a first move while he still was not impacted by Irene Adler. I definitely know that I should have told him how I felt before I was on the roof, telling him to jump down to his death. 

It all started with a kiss on that fateful day. Fast forward and we now have something so wonderful and impenetrable that the world couldn't break us if they tried. Fast forward and we have made the greatest accomplishment of our lives, you.

I want you to know most of all that I am not a bad person. That is the last thing that I need to touch base on, I suppose. Our name, the one you inherited at birth, will be forever connected to some interestingly awful things. They will follow us for the remainder of our years. Fear not, though, for you are still too young to be blamed or ridiculed just yet. You are too innocent to be attached to those past events. We, as a family, shall only focus on the events of the future, whatever they may come to be. I regret what madness I have caused. Because of this, and because of my love for you, I promise to protect you from all of it to the best of my abilities. Both of you.

Do not let the Holmes family break you down, either. I have no idea how they will end up treating you as time goes on, most likely depending on which parent you take after more, but it will not matter. You are my child. My love for you and the love your other father has for you is unconditional. They do not approve of me. They act as if I forced everything. They treat me as if I am some abusive monster. You will know better. I did not give up life as a criminal for that of a professor for nothing.

 _Love is conquering. Love is an accomplishment._  

Love, your father.


End file.
